


purr purr kitty

by squiipped (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squiipped
Summary: idk furries





	purr purr kitty

jake purr in rich lap  
rich purr on jake DICC  
jake nut  
rich nut  
nut nut nut nut nut nut nut nut nut nut nut nutnut  
MEEEEEEOW !!! rich cried  
purr purr jake said seductively  
they were both using their telepathic power  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
then jejrjemy waolked in  
"FURRIES" he yelled accusingly  
"omeggeee jerejjemy SHUT UP U FUCK DOLPHINS" they shouted in unision

they end

.... jeremy was making out with a dolphin blow up doll with michael's face to it th e end FOR REAL OMGZ

**Author's Note:**

> this was just to stave off writers block i promise im writing something good  
> the good thing is richjake  
> with lowkey meremy/boyf riends  
> but in an unexpected way i promise you'll love it


End file.
